


The Winter Carp and Bear

by antin0us



Category: The Raven Tower - Ann Leckie, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antin0us/pseuds/antin0us
Summary: Fujiwara-no-Yūri-no-mikoto, the greatly favoured Left Minister of the Fox God, has sent his men north to capture an escaped political prisoner who beseeches the Carp God for protection.The Carp and the Bear ask (and threaten) for his release.A story of divine love, mortality, and betrayal, as told in letters.
Relationships: Ji Guang-Hong/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	The Winter Carp and Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely inspired by Ann Leckie's The Raven Tower. If you haven't read the book, the important thing to note is that gods can only speak truths. If something a god says is untrue, then reality warps to make it true, at the cost of their power. If a god's power is broken in this way, then they will die.

Fujiwara-no-Yūri,

Did you know that I am a child of winter? In the winter, the carp goes to sleep in deep water, where you cannot follow me, without inviting death into your halls. The winter bear also sleeps by my rivers, lying in wait for spring.

Year by year, we have remained here, often from the first to the last snows. It hardly needs to be said that we have long lives and even longer memories. Consider how many high-flying eagles of history we have seen, shading our skies and then falling. Don't you know this as well as I?

Lately, I have heard two troubling rumours from gods who speak straightforwardly: That in past seasons, the fox has grown fat on the carp's issue. That now the lean fox has become the hound of the hungry eagle.

If you truly allowed a fleeting interloper into your nest, and he takes you in his talons, then tell me now, so I shall know to not address you as a gentleman of good character the next time we meet.

Call off your men before they drown. That is how you will do well by me.

Viscount Mi of Chu

\- - -

Fujiwara-no-Yūri,

We have blood and treaties between us, so I will say it plainly. Give chase no longer, for my master is ready to speak death of hunting dogs.

Yuri Plisetsky, Interlocutor for The Victory Who Descends From Silvered Forests


End file.
